Heir in Training
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Giannine still plays Rasmussem games and loves the despite the occurences in Heir Apparent. When her best freind one Nigel Rasmussem shows her a new game and she get trapped in a virtual world once again, she just can't win for the life of her. Review!
1. Chapter 1

A have many names. The hundreds of people I've met call me by different ones. I'm Jane Thartiac. I'm Janine de St. Jehan. I'm Anna Maria Justinth. But mostly, I'm Giannine Bellisario.

I'm a normal enough girl. My parents are divorced. I live with my grandma. My father hardly acknowledges my existence (though he's gotten much better at remembering my name since the incident at the Rasmussem Gaming Center). I only see my mother twice a year.

And (despite earlier mentioned incident) I'm obsessed with Rasmussem games. It could also be that my best friend is the C.E.O. and founder of the company and works part time at the center in my neighborhood and going there is really the only time I'm able to talk to him. Might as well play some games there when he's busy.

I figured something like The Incident (as I called it) could only happen to a single person once, so playing the games didn't bother me. Leave it to Nigel to prove me wrong.

"Hey Gi!" Nigel called when I walked in the center and he handed a small stout woman her popcorn. He gave me that grin that (even though I only thought of him as a friend) was so hot it made my knees go weak.

I just smiled and locked my knees so that I didn't topple over. "Hey Nigel. How's work?"

He smirked and gave me a sly look. Whether he was going to be sly or he thought I was, I couldn't tell. I guessed the first one and I was right.

"Well, I have a new game that needs testing-."

"No."

"Awww! But Giannine!" He whined childishly as he walked up to me. "You usually like being the first to test my new games.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a look that said 'Not since the explosive one' and he just sighed.

"Sorry, buddy, but I prefer to play games that have been deemed safe."

"Heir Apparent was deemed safe."

"And it was until it was sabotaged."

He sighed again and gave me a pleading look. He's such a cheater! He knows I can't resist that look! Not even the toughest, most stubborn, most tattooed biker dude could resist that look. "Pweety Pwease?"

I glared at him and he probably took it as 'Fine, but I'm mad at you' which was for the most part correct. He just forgot to add in all the cuss words I was thinking. He lead me to the backroom and showed me a comfy red plush chair that was attached to a helmet by a wire.

I let out a deep breath as I plopped down in the seat and gave him a quick smile to tell him that he was forgiven, but he was un-forgiven if anything went wrong. "Alright," I said as if to prepare myself. "Hook it up."

He grinned and it was a good thing I was sitting down or else no amount of knee-locking would stop me from falling over. He sat the helmet on my head and walked over to a control box. He pressed a few buttons and while it whirred into life he walked back over to me.

"This one is about space pirates. The background story is different for every person so I can't tell you about that. The only thing that's the same is that you're a pilot-in-training. Whatever you do, make sure you get on the ship called the FireBird Mark Six."

"What happened to the other five marks?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Have fun, Gi."

"Wait! What-."

Then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd gotten used to the rush of new thoughts and memories as I entered the game world. This time it was no different. Who was Giannine Bellisario? No one I knew for certain. I was cold and calculating young Aoniike (Ai for short) Jerusilium, pilot-in-training to the infamous space pirate Leon Deluo.

Or at least, that's who I wanted to be. It was my dream to serve under the famous captain. And it was my plan to hop aboard his ship when it made port tomorrow like it did every year.

I'd just have to get passed the parental.

"Aoniike! Come down here dear!" Called my mother's old and sickening voice. Why couldn't I have a wonderful mother like I did in Heir Apparent? I went down stairs and was met by her vicious glare. She tossed me a bucket of water. "That's odd. You're not wearing your father's necklace. No matter. Go clean my SkyBike, dearest. I'm going out for a manicure later and I want it running smoothly."

How was I supposed to do that? I had ZERO aptitude for mechanics. Maybe Ai had some experience and the not-really-mine memories could help? I sighed and walked out to find a motorcycle with no wheels that I somehow knew was a SkyBike.

As I walked over to it, I froze and gasped. Have you ever seen that old show called the Jetsons? I mean, the really ancient one that your grandparents thought was old. We had to watch it once in history class, and let me tell you, what those people thought the world would look like by now is insane! I mean floating buildings? Come on, really?

This was like a hundred times cooler!!! I gazed over the edge of the lawn and it dropped off like a cliff. Suddenly, a bright ball of light whizzed in front of my face just behind the airtight glass that separated me from the vast of space. It took me a second, but I realized it was a shooting star about as big as my head! No, that's not exactly scientifically accurate, but WHO FRIGGIN CARES!!! It's so AWESOME!!!

I walked back over to the SkyBike and started taking about, cleaning, and putting the engine as if I'd been doing it my whole life (which, while I was Ai, I had).

My mother came out five minutes after I'd finished with her space suit and helmet on. She shoved me out of the way rudely and threw a leg over her Bike before speeding off without a word. She stopped in what looked like a room and a wall came down, separating her from the yard and when it was shut, she outside glass door opened. She revved her engine and took off into the stars.

I let out a sigh at the thought of flying into the stars, and realized that if I wanted to get the ship, I should leave now while my mother was gone.

I ran back into the house and searched all over for another suit, but found none. Maybe I missed something before? What was I supposed to do to get a space suit?

I sighed and walked back outside, only to get sucked into a black hole that had appeared out of nowhere.

******************************

"Aoniike! Come down here dear!"

I let out a frustrated sigh. I think I just made a new record. I died within the first five minutes of a game.

Then, I realize something. Maybe I was supposed to die the first time. Maybe that's why the black hole came. If I died, I'd realize I'd missed something. And then, it hit me. My mother had the only space suit and she liked bossing me around. I, had formulated a plan.

"Aoniike! Get down here now!"

I rushed downstairs, anxious to put my plan into action. "Yes mother?" I asked.

"That's odd. You're not wearing you father's necklace. No matter." She smirked. "Go clean my SkyBike, dearest. I'm going out for a manicure later and I want it running smoothly."

I nodded and resisted the urge to smile. "Would you like me to put your suit in the wash as well, mother?"

She looked slightly surprised, but pleased. "That'd be wonderful, dear. I'll just be in the back with my garden. My suit is in my closet."

I nodded and when she was out of sight, I ran to her room. I threw open the closet and shifted through the hangers of clothes before finding what I was looking for. The suit and helmet. I scooped the into my arms and threw them on.

I ran outside and hopped on the Bike.

"Come on, Giannine. It's just like that time your cousin taught you how to ride his motorbike around your backyard, only in space," I muttered trying to reassure the real me that was deep inside the Ai me. I revved up the engine and headed slowly over to the glass door. When the first door opened and I went in the room, my mother came out screaming. I couldn't hear what she said because the glass door was shut.

Then, the second one opened and I was off.

Then, the engine died.

********************

"Aoniike! Come down here dear!"

I growled in annoyance. What had I done wrong? Maybe I had to clean the engine before I left. Maybe I was forgetting something. I looked around the bedroom and that's when my game senses started tingling. The necklace! There it was, sitting on my dresser. My mother had said it was weird I wasn't wearing it. Maybe it was important! I put it around my neck before running downstairs. We had the same conversation as in the second try minus the 'You're not wearing the necklace, odd' part.

I got the space suit, put it on, cleaned the engine just in case, and headed off. My mother came out screaming again, but I was gone. And this time the engine didn't die.

*****************

The Market at Trains Street wasn't any less crowded than it was in my memories of being her with my mother. I drove slowly through the streets to avoid accidents. I pulled onto Ports Street and saw the dock where Leon Deluo would park his ship tomorrow. I found some money in my mother's saddlebag and bought a room for the night, then spent some on a decent dinner. I woke up a at dawn and scrambled out the door of the inn. I took a seat on my Bike and scanned the docks for a certain ship. Then I saw it. The ship that Nigel had told me to look out for.

FireBird Mark Six.

I stopped and watched as men and woman loaded things on and off the floating space ship. I couldn't help but notice that everything seems old fashioned, other than the space suits. The space ships, looked like old wooden ships and I wondered how you'd be able to breathe on those things, or better yet, how you were able to not float away once you got out of the air bubble that was Market Town. The town was old fashioned too. Like, if you go to the really old parts of England, you'd see some really old buildings. That's what the looked like.

I watched for another minute of two before deciding it was safe and pushing my Bike forward to try and sneak on the boat. I actually made it. Don't ask me how it happened. Even as Ai, I couldn't remember being remotely sneaky. I snuck further into the reaches of the ship and then, I heard footsteps.

Was I supposed to be scared of the footsteps and hide? Was I supposed to face the steppers head on? I had no idea what to do.

I took too long trying to decide.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Then, there was a gun shot and my head got fizzy.

Apparently, I was supposed to hide.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I hope you like the second chapter of Heir-in-Training! Don't worry, she'll stop dying and start figuring out the game sooner or later. Hopefully, sooner rather than later. I just thought I'd tell you that this is a NigelxGiannine love story. It will get to that part later. I wasn't able to pick romance as one of the genres so I just thought I'd fill you in! Hope you liked it and please review! I love, love, love getting reviews!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

After going through the whole beginning thing _**again**_, I reached the part where there were footsteps coming up the hall. I quickly jumped soundlessly behind a stack of crates and compressed my body as small as I could into the corner.

The footsteps passed me by soon after and I waited a moment before going back into the hall and continuing my walking. I had no clue where I was going, but I went.

There were more footsteps coming down the hall that was perpendicular to mine. Acting on instinct, I pressed myself against the wall as if that would really help. Maybe it works in James Bond, but there's no way a game that Nigel thought up would be that easy.

And then, the wall behind me disappeared. Well, not disappeared, but it was suddenly not holding me up and I fell backwards into a small cargo room. There was a low thump as the piece of wall righted itself. A trap door. Random.

I slipped behind the crates and just sat there for a while, not knowing what to do. Then all of a sudden, there was the sound of an engine roaring to life and I started to float off the ground. No wonder the crates were nailed down.

Then the artificial gravity kicked on and I fell to the ground. Hard. I sat up and rubbed my sore butt.

"Ow…" I whined.

"Yeah, it got me the first time too."

I yelped and jumped to my feet. Turning around sharply, I saw a girl about my age curled up by a crate, holding onto the crate still even though the gravity was on.

"Who are you?"

She smiled. "My name is Hera. I've been stowing away on this ship for the last four ports. I just need to get as far away from Atawon as possible."

I nodded, Aoniike's memory let me know that Atawon was the name of a small farming planet in the Huricen Galaxy. "I'm Aoniike. I'm trying to get away from my psycho mother and train as a pilot under Captain Leon."

She looked slightly surprised. "Wow. Are you physic? The Capn' has spent the last two months searching for a new trainee. The last one… let's just say he won't be flying a ship for a while. And when I say 'a while' I mean _ever_."

I shuddered. "What happened to him?"

"I don't think you want to know. Gave me nightmares for a week."

I nodded and silently thanked her. "So, what do I do now?"

"If you're trying to escape your mother, I'd wait a day or two until finding Capn' Leon. You'll want to be far away from here so they don't have time to turn around and take you back." I nodded and she grinned at me. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to sleep. I suggest you do two. That and rifling through crates for food is all you'll be doing for two days."

I sighed and closed my eyes. Well, this would a waste of money if I'd paid for the game. Suddenly, some words flashed behind my eyes and I opened them quickly when I realized what they'd said.

Two days later…

I looked around the little room and saw Hera curled up in a corner. Hmm… Time skip. Smart.

I slipped out of the trapdoor and cast a cautious glance down the hall. With quiet steps I started walking down the corridors, looking for the Captain's room.

After fifteen minutes of sneaking and narrowly avoiding being caught, I finally found it. I just stood there looking at the door for a moment, then took the doorknob and pushed it open. There was no one inside. I opened the door wider so that I could all the way in and shut it behind me.

The room wasn't really what I'd expected. It was about the size of a small living room and was painted yellow. There was a big oak desk near the window and a bookshelf.

"Hmph," I muttered. "I expected something more… Captain-y."

That's when the big chair at the desk swiveled around and I came face-to-face with a short bald man. He came to about my rid cage and had a goatee. Not to mention dark black side burns and was wearing a classic pirate uniform.

He smirked. "I get that a lot."

"Um… Hi. I'm Aoniike. Are you Captain Leon?"

"I am." He stood up and walked over to me. Even though I was looking down on him, I couldn't help but be intimidated by this man. "Can I help you little missy?"

"Yes! I ran away from my crazy slave worker mother to be trained as a pilot under the greatest Captain in the galaxy."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's great and all kid, but what are you doing here? This is the captain's room, and you can't learn to be a pilot in the captain's room." He smirked and led me out of the room by my elbow. "I'll take you to our Head Pilot, Mr. Marks."

He led me down some halls, where I got some weird looks from all the people we passed. He stopped in a room that was pretty much all just one big window except for the back wall, the floor, and the ceiling.. There was a big steering wheel thingy near the front window and a man standing near it sipping on a cup of tea.

"Mr. Marks!" The Capn' called as we got closer.

I nearly stopped out of shock, but the Capn' pulled me along. He was strong for such a little man.

Mr. Marks was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen! He was tall and tanned with curly black hair and deep brown eyes. His chin was squared and he gave me the most amazing smile.

"Why hello, Capn' sir. And who do we have here?" Mr. Marks asked in a voice that soothed like melted chocolate.

"I'm Aoniike, Mr. Marks."

"You can just call me Thinn, Aoniike. I'm Head Pilot. How can I help you today Capn'?"

"Well, Miss Aoniike is here to become a pilot. I'd like for you to take her under you wings and help her like you are with Abel."

Thinn nodded and gave me a heart-warming smile. "It'll be a pleasure sir."

Capn' nodded and left the room. "Thanks, Mr. Marks. And I expect great flying from you, Miss Aoniike! Oh! Sorry, young man," He apologized when someone ran into him.

"It's okay Capn' sir. It was my fault."

Capn' moved out of the doorway and into the hallway and in came someone else. "Ah!" Thinn exclaimed. "Here he is now. Aoniike, please meet my other trainee. Abel."

I turned and looked and could help but gasp. "NIGEL!!!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Hey! Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to update sooner next time!


End file.
